MaLM Kart Course Info
Mushroom Cup Mario Circuit Mario Circuit is the first course in the Mushroom Cup. The course starts with a large wide road. The "road" has a audience of Many Mario enemies. Next to the audience There is a curved area with a fork in the road, that goes right around a chain chomp. The roads then combine where many Goombas and boost pads are. There is a small muddy area, then the finish line. The course is considered to be the most challenging version of Mario Circuit yet. Enemies: *Goombas *Chain Chomp Ponyville Ponyville is a place from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic. The Course begins with ponies at the finish line. 3 Chickens are seen on the road. The Road has little bumps when its near Carousel Boutique. Then it goes to Twilight's Library, Then Sugarcube Corner. Then its near Everfree Forest. Where there are Cockatrices walking. Which leads to the finish line. Enemies: *Cockatrices *Chickens Mushroom Beach Mushroom Beach is a beach near Toad Town. The Course similar to Rhythm Beach. The Course begins with Koopas and Goombas playing Drums. After you drive by them, You enter elevators to the 2nd part. After the elevators, you drive down a waterfall. Witch enters the water. There are Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps in the water. Once you come out, You come to a road with Chickens. Then you get to the finish line. Enemies: *Cheep Cheeps *Bloopers *Chickens Square Circuit Square Circuit is a course like the SNES Mario Circuits. It has a flat road and has rectangle walls and has 4 Laps. The Course begins with the a wide road with circling ? Blocks. Then it has another wide road, This time with line of coins. Lots of pipes come in the way. with 2 Ink Puddles. which leads to the finish. Obstacles: *Pipes *Ink Flower Cup Party Land USA Party Land USA is a land near The Mushroom Kingdom. The Course begins with the racers at the TV Room. Then it goes to the pool. Then into the Fun room. Hammer Bros and Chargin' Chucks can be seen on the road. Then it will go to the robot. Which will try to attack the racers. Then it comes to a cave filled with Boos and Dry Bones. Then back to the TV Room and the finish. Enemies: *Hammer Bros *Chargin' Chucks *The Robot *Boos *Dry Bones Volcanic Skyway Volcanic Skyway is the 2nd Course in the Flower Cup. It is the most largest course next to Rainbow Road. The Course Begins with the racers on a beach with Goombas. Then a grass area with Wigglers outside the road. A Ramp takes you to a Volcano with Lava. Where there's a ramp in the middle to a Road of clouds. Lap 2 Starts. The Clouds contains a lot of boost pads and edges. A Ramp takes you to a desert area with a road of Pokeys. Lap 3 Starts. a Ramp takes you to a Pyramid with a road back to the finish. Enemies: *Goombas *Wigglers *Pokeys Kermit Raceway Kermit Raceway is a Kermit themed raceway. The Course begins with The Racers driving by Princess Peaches Castle. Then you come to the road with a Kermit Balloon which has a ? Block hanging from it. After you pass it, You come to a bridge with Piranha Plants who try to attack you. Then you come into a pipe which brings the racers underwater. Where there are Piranha Plants, Ink Piranha Plants, Cheep Cheeps, and Bloopers. Then you come out. Then leads to a Chain chomp which is next to the finish line. Enemies: *Piranha Plants *Ink Piranha Plants *Cheep Cheeps *Bloopers *Chain Chomps Bounce U Bounce U is the 4th Course of the Flower Cup. It has over 4 Laps. The Course begins with The Racers falling off a slide. Then you got out of a canon which sends you to a arena with Thwomps and Goombas. There is a Robot who throws Dodgeballs. Once you avoided him, You get shot out of a canon which leads you back to the finish line. Enemies: *Thwomps *Goombas *Robot *Dodgeballs Star Cup Daffodil Circuit Daffodil Circuit is the 1st course in the Star Cup. The Course begins with a sandy road. After you jump off a trampoline, A road leads the way up to a Flower Building. Inside The Flower Building is Factory like and has lava pools. Then a glider pad enables the driver to fly out of the building. Then a number of pipes appear that shoot out air, along with some Goombas. A very long, large pipe appears, in which drivers must drive through in a curve leading them back to a long road going back to the finish line. Enemies: *Goombas Rhythm Beach Rhythm Beach is the 2nd course in the Star Cup. It has the same music from Koopa Cape. The Course goes to the rhythm of the music. The Course is a dock with dancing Shy Guys, Goombas, Yoshis, and Dry Bones. While Jack in the Boxes play drums. After you go by them, You enter a part where one of the pipes are leaking and spilling over the dock. That leads to a underwater part. Where there are cheep cheeps and Torpedo Teds. Which leads to the finish. Enemies: *Cheep Cheeps *Torpedo Teds Mushroom Forest Mushroom Forest is a forest next to Forbidden Valley. The Course is a forest with a sandy road. The road leads to a cave in the mountain with Swoopers flying and colomns blocking the way. After exiting the cave there is a sharp downhill portion ending with a ramp. The ramp opens up the glider. Back to the forest where there are Goombas walking around. Then anoter cave with Swoopers, then the Finish line. Enemies: *Goombas *Swoopers M&M Rap Town M&M Rap Town is M&Ms Course. It has 4 Laps. The Course begins with The Racers driving in a city with lights and fountains with many Theaters with Rapping Concerts at night. There are cars on the road like in Moonview Highway. Then you go through a tunnel with Swoopers. The Tunnel leads to a forest. Which returns you to the city and to the finish. Enemies: *Cars *Swoopers Special Cup DK's Castle DK's Castle is DK's Course and the 1st Race of the Special Cup. The Course Begins with the racers outside The Castle. Once they enter it, Human Cyborgs can be seen walking around a chess table. They enter a lava room where lava is under the tiny road, Then a stairway to DK's Room, where his robot is on the track, Attacking the racers. They go on a gliding ramp to a road which has a Chain chomp. Which leads to the finish. Enemies: *Human Cyborgs *DK Robot *Chain Chomp Forbidden Valley Forbidden Valley is the 2nd course in the Special Cup. The Course begins in a desert, Then you go inside the mountains where there are crumbling rocks that break and fall into the lava from time to time. Outside, Fire Snakes can be seen jumping around. And there are Lava Geysers next to a pirate ship with Goombas wearing Pirate Hats. Boos come out of the pirate ship. The Pirate Ship shoots out canon balls that explode when on land. Then in a desert with lots of Pokeys, Podoboos, and Volcano Lotuses. Which leads to the finish. Enemies: *Fire Snakes *Pokeys *Podoboos *Volcano Lotus *Canon Balls Discords Castle Discords Castle is the 3rd Course in The Special Cup. The Course begins with a ramp to the castle. Once they go in it, There 2 Paths to a lava room. The Lava room is similar to DK Castles. However, there is a giant Discord machine who spits out large fireballs towards an area where there are explosion marks, to show the area where the ball will explode. Next to the Discord machine is stair which have paintings. A Painting can be seen of the mane 6, but with scratch marks. The Stairs leads to a room full of Twhomps. Later there's a gilder ramp to a courtyard. Where they are Discord Statues, Dry Bones, and Piranha Plants. Later there's a Chain Chomp who attacks the racers. Which leads to the finish. Enemies: *Twhomps *Goombas *Discord Statues *Dry Bones *Piranha Plants *Chain Chomp Rainbow Road Rainbow Road is the final (and hardest) course in the Special Cup. Rainbow Road takes place on a large course covered with Rainbow tiles that is suspended high above the Mushroom Kingdom. The Course begins with the racers being shot out of a Canon and onto the Moon. Many Bumps are on the planet. After shot out of another canon, various road will appear. There are Neon-light pictures of the playable characters, A Chain chomp Roaming around the Road, and Many Mushrooms and Stars around the track. The Racers be shot out of a canon and land on a Planet. Which is the 2nd Dimension. Luigi Clone and Mr Elephant can be seen waving. While Goombas can be seen driving race cars. and they get shot out of another canon onto a Rectangle Planet with Words saying "YOUR THE BEST RACER EVER!!!!" and get shot out of a canon and leads to the finish. Enemies: *Chain Chomp *Car Goomba